YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 033
"Crystal Clarity" is the 33rd episode of the series and 80th overall. Twilight gets brainwashed and duels against Cadence. Will Cadence win? Featured Duel: Twilight Sparkle vs. Cadence The Duel is Set on the "Crystal Empire". Turn 1: Cadence Cadence draws. She then Normal Summons "Crystal Butterfly" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Crystal Butterfly" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Cadence to add "Crystal Knight" from her Deck to her hand. Turn 2: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" attacks and destroys "Crystal Butterfly" (Cadence 4000 → 3400). She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Cadence Cadence draws. She then Normal Summons "Crystal Knight" (1800/1100) in Attack Position. "Crystal Knight" attacks "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn". The effect of "Crystal Knight" activates, reducing the ATK of "Twilight Unicorn" by 500 ("Twilight Unicorn": 1800 → 1300/1300). Twilight finds the Action Trap "Crystal Rain", which inflicts 500 damage to Twilight (Twilight 4000 → 3500). "Crystal Knight" then destroys "Twilight Unicorn" (Twilight 3500 → 3000). Turn 4: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Defender, the Magical Knight" (1600/2000) in Defense Position. Since "Defender, the Magical Knight" was Summoned, its effect places a Spell Counter on itself. Turn 5: Cadence Cadence draws. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then Normal Summons "Crystal Lion" (1600/1300) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 4 "Crystal Knight" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Crystal Lion" in order to Synchro Summon "Crystal Princess" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Crystal Phoenix" (Left 2) and "Crystal Guardian" (Right 6) in his Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Crystal Knight" (1800/1100) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Crystal Princess" attacks "Defender, the Magical Knight". The effect of "Crystal Princess" activates, increasing its ATK by 500 for every other "Crystal" monster Cadence controls ("Crystal Princess": 2000 → 2500/2000). Twilight removes a Spell Counter from "Defender, the Magical Knight" to negate its destruction. She then finds and activates the Action Card "Offensive Light" to switch "Defender, the Magical Knight" to Attack Position. "Crystal Knight" attacks "Defender, the Magical Knight". The effect of "Crystal Knight" activates ("Defender, the Magical Knight": 1600 → 1100/2000). "Crystal Knight" destroys "Defender, the Magical Knight" (Twilight 3000 → 2300). Turn 6: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Charmer" (1200/700) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to discard one card and revive "Defender, the Magical Knight" (1600/2000) in Attack Position. Since both players control the same number of monsters, Twilight Special Summons "Illusionary Magician" (1400/1300) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Shadow Charmer" with the Level 4 "Illusionary Magician" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100/2800) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to add one random "Spellbook" card from her Deck to her hand ("Spellbook of Secrets"). She then activates "Spellbook of Secrets" to add "Spellbook of Power" from her Deck to her hand. Due to the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer", it gains 100 ATK for every "Spellbook" card in Twilight's Graveyard ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2100 → 2200/2800). She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Defender" by 1000 ("Defender": 1600 → 2600/2000; "Twilight Sorcerer": 2200 → 2300/2800). "Defender" attacks and destroys "Crystal Knight" (As "Crystal Princess" cannot be targeted for an attack while Cadence controls another "Crystal" monster) (Cadence 3400 → 2600). Since "Defender" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing Twilight to add "Spellbook of Master" from her Deck to her hand. "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks and destroys "Crystal Princess" (Twilight 2600 → 2300). On Twilight's End Phase, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" expires ("Defender": 2600 → 1600/2000). Turn 7: Cadence Cadence draws. She then Normal Summons "Crystal Chick" (400/100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to Special Summon "Crystal Fairy" (100/100) from her hand in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 1 "Crystal Chick" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Crystal Fairy" in order to Synchro Summon "Crystal Child" (300/200) in Attack Position. Since "Crystal Child" was Synchro Summoned, its effect activates, reviving "Crystal Princess" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. She then Pendulum Summons "Crystal Knight" (1800/1100) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 8 Synchro Monster "Crystal Princess" with the Level 2 Synchro Tuner monster "Crystal Child" in order to Accel Synchro Summon "Crystal Empress" (3500/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Crystal Empress", all "Crystal" monsters Cadence controls gain 1000 ATK ("Crystal Knight": 1800 → 2800/1100). "Crystal Knight" attacks "Defender, the Magical Knight". The effect of "Crystal Knight" activates ("Defender, the Magical Knight": 1600 → 1100/2000). "Crystal Knight" destroys "Defender, the Magical Knight" (Twilight 2300 → 600). "Crystal Empress" attacks and destroys "Twilight Sorcerer" (Twilight 600 → 0).